


吞食。

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, 太太夹心文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - 51+51244，有太太夹心- 作者的话：∆前言∆年轻的老爷、真是年轻得一塌糊涂啊～………请想象一下，嗯。各种意义上而言( ・∀・)
Relationships: 堂本光一/堂本刚
Kudos: 26





	吞食。

一觉醒来，平日里司空见惯的天花板进入视野，啊、原来如此。

昨晚发生的不可思议的事情是梦吗，我望着自己卧室的天花板想道。  
梦里看到了真实到令人感到难受的东西，一想到那些也算是自己的愿望，便不由地发出叹息。

■ 吞食。 ■

自那之后过了数日。为了拍摄新曲的MV，今天也和剛见面——

我一边注意着不要暴露，一边通过镜子目不转睛地盯着那在休息室换衣服的背影。  
与发型师化妆师们的对话，实际上都没怎么放在心上。只是随便附和几句敷衍地回应，虽然觉得对那些照顾我的人来说很抱歉，但我的目光总是控制不住的追着镜子里的那家伙。

脱去便服上衣的背部，秀丽的肩胛骨展露出一片大好光景。  
最近好像有点瘦了，但没瘦到以前那种令人担忧的程度，肌肤紧致骨肉匀称、倒有种奇怪的妖艳感。

『呐，这件衣服、花里胡哨的呢～？是哪国设定啊…』

镜子里一手提着衣服的他忽然转过身来，我慌忙移开视线垂下了脑袋，被正在帮我打理发型的造型师训斥说不要突然乱动。

『光一，你在听吗？』  
「欸？是问我吗？」  
『nfufu，呐，你看这个…亮片超级多…好重哦……你的服装挺好的嘛』

随着剛啪嗒啪嗒赤足走路的脚步声，镜子里的他也离我越来越近。  
镜中的他停在造型师的身侧，突然真实地出现在我的面前。  
我的眼睛向上看去。却没有和他对视。

『哪来的男公关呐、这一身白西装。很适合你呢w』

脸上浮现出觉得有趣的笑容，呐？他和造型师对视一眼，两人一起咯咯地笑起来。

这种地方果然还是很稚幼啊，可以说是天真无邪。  
但是太过天真无邪了，随意地上手摸摸我的领子、摆弄摆弄衣服、无意识地把手放在我的膝盖上……真是的，完——全不明白我的心思。  
我拿你当打手冲的意淫材料，是很难想象的事情吧。  
……也是啦。  
毕竟我们互为彼此无可替代的工作搭档，是独一无二的【相方】啊。

「谁是男公关啊，你才是可疑的那个吧」  
『嗯，说是【神秘的歌手】来着～？设定很可疑吗？』

这是一次普通、无心机的对话。  
但是我很在意自己是否在正常地、作为相方以正确的立场在和这家伙接触。  
嗓音有没有变高？视线…虽然没有对上，但有没有不自然地飘忽呢？

为了不让这份心情暴露在他面前——

-

「———……啊、该死……」

右手停不下来啊—…

躺在床上闭上眼睛，外界的信息被阻断后，今天看到的影像立刻在脑海中复苏鲜明了。

今天的拍摄有很多牙白的地方。

在现场和导演聊天的过程中，得知与新曲的异国风情相吻合的MV的内容隐藏着与我想象中略有出入的含义。  
我的角色是彷徨于不知何处的神秘俱乐部的男人。剛在那里的舞台上唱歌，据他所说自己是【神秘的歌手】。  
在最初商量的脚本中，男人看到一位在歌手的歌声中起舞的魅惑女性，本以为两人会坠入爱河…然而歌手的一个响指就让一切化为泡影。歌手随心所欲地操纵着那个空间，是想让男人沉溺于甜美的幻境、还是为了提醒男人认清现实呢？大概就是这种感觉！听下来应该是这样没错。  
再往细处分析的话，男人遇到的女性，好像是将歌手的心具体化了的存在。  
也就是说，事实是——歌手在舞台上对男人一见钟情，于是用女性姿态的幻影诱惑男人…差不多是基于这种设定展开的故事。

「………哈……」

舞台上配合音乐歌唱的【歌手】剛。在休息室吐槽满是亮片的衣服服帖地穿在身上，握着麦克风跟随节拍唱着歌。  
在拍摄【歌手】唱歌的场景时，我在布景的一角视奸，怎么说呢……剛唱歌的模样果然很色情。不管是夹住麦克支架的双腿、还是游走在麦克风上的手都充斥着性意味——随着节奏扭动的腰，也让人联想到其他的事情…

「……嗯……」

为了打消脑内的黄色废料、我甩了甩头，踏入他唱歌的俱乐部的布景。  
虽然不知道视频会怎样剪辑，但在我走下楼梯的那一幕中，剛的眼睛一直追寻着我，能感觉到炽热的视线紧紧地缠绕在我身上。  
剛正认真扮演着角色，满怀恋慕的眼神刺激使得我的身体愈发滚烫。  
忽然把视线转向他，剛一脸喝醉酒般恍惚的迷乱，目光交汇、色授魂与，下半身危险地开始发热。

「………………哈…」

剛弯腰唱歌的姿态，不知怎地变成了衣衫凌乱的样子。  
恍惚的迷乱神色，也变成了别种更有意义的热情。  
他双腿大开坐在我身上，纤细的腰扭动着……

「……小剛……………！」

——重蹈覆辙了………

哈…哈…、一边平复紊乱的呼吸，一边将弄脏的纸巾团起来扔进垃圾桶。  
即使被妄想所囚禁、沉迷于幻想，在到达顶点之前还是会无意识地拽过纸巾，这就是男人在性方面的劣根性，真是下流无耻。

虽然也知道这样的事情不好，但已经不是第一次把那家伙拖进肮脏的深渊了。  
每次和剛一起工作、见到他的时候，都会想这家伙今天好可爱…那个动作很性感…脑补些有的没的，还要稳住自己兴奋的身体。  
……这种、如果那家伙知道我在做这种事的话，会感到恶心吧…别说恶心了，会解散的、绝对。

———『…只要是在光酱的身边，就不可能不会喜欢上你……』

在奇妙的梦境中，12年后的那家伙如此说道。  
要真是那样就好了……然后，告白什么的、交往什么的…能像梦中的那两人一样，正大光明地亲热……  
这种、下流无耻的事情也就没什么大不了的了。

我仰面朝天闭上眼睛，心想这次真的该睡了。

-

———光一…光……光酱……『……光酱！』

猛地睁开眼睛。

「……………啊」

觉得眼熟、但与平时不一样的天花板。  
不会吧。  
那不是个梦吗？  
还是说，只是凑巧又做了相同的梦呢………

顺着呼唤我的声音看过去，不出所料，长发的剛正坐在床边俯视着我。

『…我本来还在想怎么突然就消失了，结果突然又出现了…吓到人家了』  
「又…来了吗……」  
『fufu，呐。到底是怎么回事呢？这种现象…嘛，虽说蛮有趣的』

剛把分开拢在耳朵两侧的头发取下来，用手简单地梳理了几下、美丽的长发便散开来，他朝我笑。  
这么说来我的世界的剛也留过长发，不过可能是因为烫过，感觉要更加蓬松卷翘一些。  
虽说如此，我却并没有像这边的光一一样用手指穿过他的长发，不如说就连触碰过的次数都少得可怜。

「……可以摸一下吗、头发？」  
『嗯？……嗯～…fufu，嘛可以哦。请吧？』

我直起身，把手伸向他的发梢。  
柔软而顺滑，是非常漂亮的头发。  
我和那家伙的未来，大概、不，是绝不可能和这个世界一样的吧，但那家伙会变得这般妖娆妩媚，在不是我的某人的身边幸福地笑着活下去…

『……已经把心情、传达给那边的剛君了吗？』  
「……怎么会啊………根本说不出口…那边的情况和这个世界完全不是一回事……」  
『情况可能有所不同……是我的话、我一定是…爱着光酱的哦？』

我说过吧？

剛依然带着温柔的笑容凝视着我。  
你真的好漂亮啊。  
不，现在也一直很可爱很漂亮。永远都、很美啊……

「……知道了真正的我之后会觉得恶心的…………我、把剛当作意淫的材料…每次见面脑子里都是下流的东西…想把那家伙弄脏……很恶心吧」

我觉得这边的剛就算是这种令人厌恶的话也能听进去。  
果然，剛一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，之后很快笑起来，用双手轻轻地捧起我的脸颊。

『nfufu…怎么会呢，光一也做过类似的事情哦…？真要说的话…那种事我才更……』

沐浴后甜甜的身体乳香气扑鼻。  
他把嘴唇贴在我的耳边，用黏软的声音低声私语。

『……我也想着光一、一个人做了色色的事情哦……？』

爬上床的剛嗫嚅道，上目线直直地面对着我。

这个有着成人魅力的美丽的剛——

想象一下真是太劲爆了，我不由得红了脸。

『……nfu，光酱…真是个小年轻啊……总觉得、好可爱……』  
「……欸、tsuyo……」

——柔软的触感。

长发扫过脸颊。  
他抬起头，我的嘴唇被封住。

时隔近10年再次尝到的，剛的唇——

『………嗯…………』

舌头撬开我的嘴唇滑了进来。  
雀儿一般轻吻舌尖的动作仿佛在询问，下意识地伸出舌头想要回答、啾…却被用力勾住吸吮着激烈交缠。

「——……嗯嗯……」  
『…nfu……嗯唔………』

等一下、接吻高手啊………！  
本来脑子就跟不上状态，再加上被这种手段阻碍思考…  
不妙，光是接吻就勃起了……（刚刚才释放过吧、怎么回事啊我！）

随着深吻的啧啧水声，唾液被输送过来，我的喉结咕噜地滚动着将它们咽下。

「……哈………」  
『…嗯……』

唇舌的分离牵出几缕银丝。  
他湿润的舌头舔过下唇，用一副色情露骨的表情看着这边。

『…果然很可爱………呐，有感觉了…？』

有感觉了？不是…那种色情的接吻，有可能没反应吗。  
再说我自15岁时电视剧的吻戏以来，就不知道那家伙…剛嘴唇的触感如何了。  
那时候的剛，明明只是嘴唇重叠都紧张得要命，躯体的颤抖通过嘴唇传达了过来。

剛抬起我的手臂，催促我把脚放下来坐在床上，自己下了床跪在我的腿间。

「啊、等…」

用来遮掩的床单被他神不知鬼不觉地取走，通过刚才的亲吻便产生反应的肉棒被简单地揭穿了。

『…只是前戏的话…我来帮你吧……？』

——欸？

压根没有想等我回答的意思，剛温柔地抚过我的大腿之后，若无其事地握住了我的阴茎。  
不不等一下等一下，虽然稍微有点那方面的预感和期待，但没想到竟然真的是、这种展开……真的吗、不是吧？  
不行的吧这样，不行………

「………啊！」

他把长发挂在耳朵上，毫不在意正苦苦纠结的我，伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔我的硬挺。  
那一瞬间脊背上传来触电般的快感，前端开始渗出粘稠的液体。

『…嗯…fufu…果然是同一个人呢…味道和光一一样…嗯……』

与我的世界的剛相同，粉色的三角嘴慢慢地张开。  
湿润的龟头被含进口腔的过程，如同慢动作一般深深地印在我的眼中。

-

『……嗯……嗯……呜………』

脸埋在我的胯间，头部上下耸动，我不知道该怎么办、只能把手指插入他的发间紧抓住。  
从腰开始在整个后背游走奔腾漫延开来的快乐…不、是用快乐也无法形容的令人按捺不住的感觉，让我完全无法思考，只知道很舒服。

「……唔……哈……啊……」

至今为止交往过的那些女性，也为我做过很多次口交，感觉不错。  
然而这次比以往的任何经历都要强烈，拿这个来做比较很抱歉…到底是为什么……为什么会这么舒服呢……

一边粗喘一边往下看，低伏着的长睫毛像是察觉到视线一般向上抬起，将我的欲望含在口腔里望过来的上目线。  
大概是意识到我在看吧，他把嘴里的东西暂时吐出，故意用舌头使劲啜吮精口。

「呃……哈………唔……」  
『嗯嗯……光酱……这样、很舒服…？』

不行的吧，舔着阴茎这样问也太犯规了。  
我说不出话、只能沉闷地咬紧牙关点了点头。不能放松，因为松懈的瞬间就会泄出来。

对于我腾不出余裕的反应，剛满足地笑了。  
然后，为了再次将我含进口腔、张开了嘴………

「………在干什么啊、你们……」

冷冰冰的声音刺入后背。

——果然是这种展开啊………

这就是所谓的修罗场吗？  
男朋友闯入出轨现场…看起来好像某个国外节目……虽然不想承认，这个果然还是算出轨吗？

由于太舒服而停止思考的我的大脑，一瞬间重新开始运转。  
听到那种下一秒就要杀人的超级不爽的冷淡嗓音，就算声音的主人同样是「我」，背上还是控制不住地流下了冷汗。  
尽管如此，剛还是毫不在意地跪在我的腿间继续舔舐着肉柱。

「……你这家伙…堂而皇之地出轨吗…」

眨眼间就来到我身边的光一，发出呆然的声音俯视着剛。  
回想起来，之前确实说过这间房子是光一的家，所以既然剛在这里那家伙怎么可能不在。

『啾……嗯，光……？』

剛终于离开了我，仰望着光一。  
都这时候了，然而那一瞬间看到他舔着被自己的前列腺液濡湿的嘴唇的动作，我还是不由得心跳加速了，究竟是有多饥渴啊我。

正这样想着的时候，那边的光一也发出了吞咽的声音。  
…说到底是同一个人啊………

「你叼着我以外的男人的鸡巴，为什么这么满不在乎啊…」  
『欸…因为是光酱嘛…不是别人哦…』

连味道都一样……别说了别说了。  
是吗，是这个概念吗。事实的确如此。但这个男人是否有同样的观点又是另一个问题了……我会被杀吗…？

光一深深地叹了一口气。  
自己的性格自己最了解，我对剛太宠溺了。听了那种单纯无辜的话之后，就不会再把矛头指向剛了、也没办法再指向他。  
果然我会被杀掉…

「……可恶、确实是我啊……」  
『nfu…没错哦…不管是哪个光一我都爱…最喜欢光一和光酱了…所以想让你舒服嘛…？』

带着陶醉的表情微笑的剛，如同圣母玛利亚一般充满慈爱。  
然而同时——又像荡妇一样放浪淫乱。

「…………总之，不要两个人玩得开心、也加我一个吧」

光一没有掩饰低语中的不快，剛握着我的硬挺，另一只手伸向了满脸不爽的他的果实。

-

——ﾁｭﾌﾟ…ｼﾞｭﾌﾟ……ｼﾞｭﾙｯ……ﾁｭﾊﾟ…

「……唔……呃……哈……」

室内的空气浓厚黏稠，淫秽的水声和湿漉漉的喘息刺激着鼓膜。

眼下展开的、可以说是暴力的光景——

『……嗯……嗯、嗯呜……』

剛穿着的用来代替睡衣的甚平，被光一解开了前面的系带，下半身早就被脱掉了。堪堪披着甚平上面的外衣、几乎等同于赤身裸体，他把脸埋在我的腿间，小嘴被塞得满满的。然后把空着的手伸向另一个男人——光一的胯部，熟练地撸动着他的欲望。

「……tsuyo，这边也要舔喔…」

站在剛旁边的光一轻柔地拉起他的长发，手指掐住下巴引至自己的胯间。  
于是他就被引导着吻上了光一的昂扬，将吐出的我的阴茎温柔地握在手中。

『nfu…这次、好大哦…比平时更兴奋…？』  
「…是啊…你给我以外的男人做口交的样子可不常见，呐…」  
『fufu…好多色情的液体、真厉害……嗯……』

说实话，光是被直接含在口中的刺激对我来说已经够那个了，但他在我面前舔其他男人的阴茎的样子（而且其他男人的脸毫无疑问就是我）更淫乱，搞不好我只是看着就能…  
真想丢掉这些没出息的想法。  
尽管如此，听这两人的谈话…交往超过15年，比起捉襟见肘拼命死守的我，他们倒是很享受现在的状况。

「……啊……小、剛……、等…」  
『嗯呜…嗯……嗯…』  
「………嗯、做得很好，你还是那么会啊……」

じゅっぷ、じゅっぷ…发出规律又色情的水啧声舔吮着光一的肉棒的他，配合着动作灵巧地撸动我的硬挺。

『…嗯…光酱也……好厉害…想让你们都舒服…呐…』

交替舔着我和光一的他自身也很兴奋吧，纤细的腰水蛇一般扭动着，不久像是认准了我的阴茎一般集中精力舔舐着。

「…哈…………唔、小……剛…啊…已经、不行……」  
『……嗯呜…嗯…嗯…嗯嗯……fu……』

硬得像根烙铁的阴茎在他的嘴里进进出出…已经、快到极限了…  
眼看就要射了，我慌忙按住他的头想把人推开。

「…tsuyo…快出来了……离开点…要到了…」  
「……啊，可别浪费…那—样的话就更不能离开了…」  
『嗯、嗯唔…嗯呜……』  
「呃、唔…啊……啊、啊———！」

如光一所言，他抬起眼睛像是催促一般向上看着我，又做了几次深喉、用力啜吮着几乎要把我榨干。

我实在是坚持不住，被他灵活的舌头和深喉的束缚缴了械，将精液射在他嘴里。腰部持续震颤着，明明才一个人释放过，可是吐精却停不下来。

「…哈…呼……唔……」  
『嗯……嗯…nfu…好多、哦……』

他的喉咙正…不断吞咽着，能看得很清楚、我射出来的东西全被他吞食入腹，劲爆的光景使我感到头晕目眩。  
咽不下的白浊从嘴边溢出，又被他伸舌舔去。

「……嗯……tsuyo，这边也要………来、面朝这边吧…」

光一把射精后神思恍惚的我推到别处，拨开他握住自己欲望的手，单手扣住他的后颈把他拉倒在自己身上。

「…………嗯……要去了哦………出、来了……！」  
『…啊…光…呀啊……啊……！』

在我的目光所及范围中，从光一的前端爆发的浊白液体飞射出来，在剛仿佛期待已久的脸上涂抹上淫秽的色彩。剛恍恍惚惚地接受了这一切，光一温柔地摸了摸他的头，于是他便带着开心的微笑向光一的阴茎前端伸出舌头。

-

……过于突然的展开、或者说过于黄暴的展开…  
话说回来，我就这样被晾在一边啊………

借由剛的服务释放的我还淹没在快感的余韵中浑身无力，不知不觉就在床上躺平了。

『…啊、不要、光…好羞耻………啊…』  
「是你先开始的吧……好好教导教导这家伙啊…」  
『…呀、啊嗯、啊啊……！』

光一从后方推着剛跨上我的胸口。  
剛把手撑在我的头部两侧，光一钳住他的腰将他贯穿、强健的躯体猛兽般顶弄，剛可爱的欲望流出烂熟的蜜汁摇摇晃晃地呈现在我眼前。  
我情不自禁地吞咽了几下。  
近距离看到这种东西，喉咙会嗡鸣也是没办法的事情吧。

「…说啊，【剛】想被弄哪里、想被怎么弄……把舒服的地方告诉他吧……」  
『嗯啊、不、那里、呀……』

放过我吧……虽然自己有这份心，但在我的世界里还没有向那家伙表白，你教给我这些是要我干什么啊…  
啊啊、真是的，一直这样看着的话，又会……  
刚才应该已经被榨干了（说是这么说），但下半身又开始发热……

『…啊…啊嗯…啊嗯…不…不要、光、那里不行、不、要…』  
「……嗯…哪里呢，剛……你说哪里不行……嗯…？」

看来这边的我是个相当别扭的抖S啊…

正在剛体内抽插的光一停下了动作，抓过撑在我旁边的剛的手将他的上半身抱起，接着手指滑到了他的乳头上。  
是熟透的桃红色，指尖轻轻揉捏挺立肿胀的乳尖，公狗腰不时缓慢地挺动着。

『……呜……呀啊、嗯…奇酷比…不行………』  
「…那也不行这也不行……这样可做不成好老师哦？」

光一冷哼一声，轻蔑地瞥了一眼被剛的痴态撩拨得气息紊乱的我。  
归根结底这家伙还是嫉妒我了…在用强烈的占有欲警告我吗，这个剛是他一个人的东西…  
嘛，多么像我啊。

「……tsuyo……快说吧…乖乖说出来的话，就让你舒服…」  
『嗯…啊…光……』  
「不行的这里……其实是个好地方吧……？哪里舒服…？」

指尖玩弄般弹着乳尖，紧拥着亲吻脖颈和肩胛。  
从旁观者的视角剛似乎正被情欲所折磨、焦虑不已，然而其实与说的不要不要相反，他一脸清纯的淫荡完全委身于光一。

『…嗯…fu………光……嗯…想要…亲亲……』  
「……嗯……」

他回头去看光一，越过肩膀舌头纠缠起舞。  
这俩人！都在老子头上做爱了…居然忘记亲亲了吗……

『哈、fu……动一下、光…再浅些、那里…用力…呜……』

混乱的接吻之后，剛顺从了光一的话，说出了自己想被进攻的地方。

『嗯啊啊…哈啊…啊啊…啊、啊、啊、还要、那里…啊嗯…不、不……』

重新开始激烈律动的光一，应该是刺中了剛所说的位置吧。剛的声音愈发甜美娇淫，欲求不满地叫着还要还要。  
每次被插入，在我面前摇晃着的他的欲望都会从前端渗出蜜液，滴落在我的锁骨附近。  
那种触感、很烫。

「……你…看着点……这里、是…前列腺……这家伙、流了很多水、对吧………剛喜欢…被弄这里…」  
『呜、呀、别说了…啊、呜唔…呜……』

咕啾、咕啾，伴随着激烈的肉体碰撞声，剛仰起身子喘息。  
他漂亮的长发凌乱不堪，可能是被操得太舒服了、生理泪水打湿了脸庞，但是娇喘着的剛真的美丽而淫荡，煽情得过分。  
我从两人淫乱的交媾中移开视线，下半身的勃起却仍沉迷其中。

『啊啊、要去了…快到、…啊嗯、光、…』  
「一起，tsuyo……嗯…到了…」  
『嗯啊、出来了……啊、啊————！』

眼前剛的欲望迸发出的精液，濡湿了我的脸颊和嘴唇。

伸舌舔进口中——第一次尝到的他的味道，甜美得可怕。

在知晓了剛这副姿态的如今，再和那家伙见面的时候，我还能摆出相方的脸吗………

TBC.


End file.
